Unwanted
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Dia menderita HIV/AIDS dan tangan kanannya diamputasi karena kecelakaan. Aku terlahir dengan satu ginjal dengan pembentukan kaki yang tidak sempurna, sehingga aku hanya memiliki kaki selutut. Kami bersama hingga akhirnya kami menempuh jalan satu-satunya yang sudah digariskan untuk kami, kematian./ Untuk meramaikan SasuSaku Fanday 20 Februari.


**Unwanted  
**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**.**

* * *

Ketika berumur tujuh belas tahun, aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali ketika aku bersama kedua orang tuaku pergi ke _St. Elizabeth Hospital_. Aku saat itu menjalani cuci darah yang harus kulakukan setiap minggu. Aku lemah, lelah dan tidak berguna. Kakiku hanya setengah dan ginjalku juga hanya tercipta satu. Kebiasaanku hanyalah tidur, makan, minum obat, mandi dan belajar dengan guru privatku di rumah.

Tidak pernah ada suatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk dijalani, termasuk berbelanja ke mall bersama orang tua. Yang ada aku hanyalah akan dipandang dengan tatapan iba, jijik dan prihatin. Mereka seakan mengatakan _Malangnya nasib gadis ini_ ketika melihatku. Aku bukanlah orang yang minta dikasihani. Aku hanya ingin mereka bersikap biasa meskipun fisikku tidak sama dengan mereka.

Selesai cuci darah waktu itu, aku berjalan perlahan menuju taman rumah sakit dengan memegangi lengan kiriku yang habis disuntik. Taman itu sepi, aku hanya melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursi dan memandangi air mancur yang ada di tengah taman. Aku mempercepat langkah kecilku untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

Suasana ketika itu sangat hening hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk menyapanya. "Hai." Sapaku pada pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu. Aku menopang badanku pada kedua telapak tanganku yang kuletakkan di bangku, dengan perlahan aku mengangkat badanku agar bisa duduk di sampingnya. Seperti ini saja sudah sulit sekali melakukannya.

Pemuda yang mungkin seusia denganku itu masih menatap air terjun dengan pandangan kosong. Aku melambaikan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia merespon dan menatapku dengan tajam. Matanya hitam legam bagaikan malam.

"Aku Sakura. Kau?" aku mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat tangan dengannya.

Dia mendengus pelan, tangan kirinya bergerak menyambut tanganku. "Sasuke."

Aku tertegun ketika dia menggunakan tangan kirinya yang kurasa agak kurang sopan. Aku mulai bertanya kembali. "Kenapa kau memakai tangan—"

"Tangan kananku diamputasi." Sasuke memotong pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu. Mendengar itu aku jadi menyesal hendak bertanya padanya, dan dia pun menjawabnya tepat sekali seolah ia dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Maaf." Aku menghadap depan dan menundukkan kepala. Dia tidak merespon apapun. "Kenapa tanganmu diamputasi?" tanyaku dengan pelan agar tak menyinggung dirinya, kalau perlu ia tak mendengarkannya sehingga ia tak tersinggung dan pertanyaanku menguap begitu saja di udara.

Namun dugaanku salah, ia mendengarkan perkataanku. Dia mulai bercerita, dimana semuanya dimulai ketika ia melakukan balapan motor pada tengah malam dua bulan yang lalu. Tepat ketika ia hendak berbelok di persimpangan, dari arah yang akan diambilnya itulah sebuah truk melaju kencang dan kecelakaan tak dapat dihindari. Tangannya terjepit diantara _bamper_ truk yang lepas dan dinding pembatas jalan. Pecahan kaca jendela truk tepat menancap di lengannya akibat benturan pada pembatas jalan. Begitulah apa yang ia ceritakan kepadaku.

Dia juga bercerita, semenjak itu ia dijauhi teman-temannya di sekolah. Gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya menghilang meskipun ia tak membutuhkan para gadis centil yang selalu mengelu-elukan dirinya itu. Ia bukanlah orang kaya, tapi ia mampu menduduki jabatan ketua OSIS. Bahkan kepala sekolahnya berpikiran bahwa pasti amat sulit baginya untuk mengemban tugas ketua OSIS dengan fisik cacatnya kini, apalagi ketua OSIS juga sering menorehkan tanda tangan di beberapa surat. Ia akhirnya dicopot dari jabatannya.

"Berjuanglah. Kau masih bisa bertahan hidup." Aku menepuk bahu kiri pemuda itu. "Lalu, untuk apa kau ke rumah sakit?"

"Membersihkan luka. Lukanya belum kering." Mata hitamnya menatapku, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku cuci darah. Aku terlahir dengan satu ginjal." Dia diam saja tanpa menimpali perkataanku. "Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Aku menatapnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. "Menurutmu adakah orang yang mau menjadi pasangan hidup orang cacat seperti kita?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mustahil." Ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku yang masih duduk segera meloncat turun dan berusaha mengejarnya meskipun tidak dapat menyamai langkahnya.

"Hei, tunggu! AWW!" lututku tersandung batu, aku terjengkang dan jatuh ke tanah.

Dia berbalik dan membantuku berdiri. Tangan kirinya memegangi lenganku agar aku dapat berdiri. Dia menungguku sampai aku dapat berjalan sendiri. Kami akhirnya berjalan beriringan.

"Aku yakin hidupmu sebelum ini pasti enak, Sasuke. Kau dikelilingi teman-temanmu, kau dapat memilih siapapun untuk menjadi pacarmu. Banyak orang yang ingin menjadi temanmu." Kulihat ia melirik arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hn."

"Sementara aku hanya diam di rumah, aku tak kenal siapapun, tidak punya teman—"

"Lebih baik begitu daripada menjadi sampah." Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman ini berhenti melangkah. Ia menatapku dengan tajam, "Kau akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dibuang ketika kau tidak lagi sempurna." Tatapan itu semakin lama semakin melembut setelahnya.

Aku termenung memikirkan perkataannya. Memang ada benarnya apa yang ia katakan. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang kuakui memiliki rupa yang tampan itu menepuk kepalaku. Sontak saja aku menoleh dan mendapatinya menatapku dengan matanya yang setajam elang itu.

"Mau ikut?"

Tanpa menanyai tujuannya, aku segera saja menganggukkan kepala. Ia berjalan mendahuluiku. "Tunggu, Sasuke!" aku yang agak kesulitan berjalan dalam beberapa detik saja sudah berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Dia berhenti dan berbalik mendapatiku yang masih berjalan menyusulnya. "Kau lambat!" ia mencibirku dengan nada yang benar-benar meremehkan. Tiba-tiba ia berjongkok, padahal ketika itu aku sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?"

"Naiklah!" ia menatapku dengan tajam kembali. Aku mengalah dan naik ke atas punggungnya. Ia berdiri dan sontak saja aku mengalungkan lengan di lehernya agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan kiri pemuda yang memiliki aroma segar dan memabukkan itu beralih memegangi kaki kiriku.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak enak hati padanya. Ia harus menanggung bobotku, belum lagi tangan kanannya sudah tidak ada. Akan sulit menjaga agar tubuhku tidak merosot jatuh. Apalagi aku hanya memiliki kaki sampai lutut, tidak ada betis maupun telapak kaki. Kalau saja kakiku utuh, mungkin kakiku dapat melingkar di badannya.

Dia berjalan seraya menggendongku di punggungnya menuju gedung rumah sakit. Bau obat langsung tercium ketika kami memasuki gedung. Seorang suster menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat kami. Sasuke menurunkanku tepat di depan pintu lift.

"Umm, Sasuke." Panggilku ketika dia tengah menatap penunjuk digital lift yang masih menunjukkan angka enam.

"Hn."

"Kapan lagi kau membersihkan lukamu?"

"Seminggu sekali." Pintu lift itu terbuka. Sasuke menarikku yang hanya setinggi perutnya itu agar masuk ke dalam lift. Sebelum memencet deretan angka ia bertanya kepadaku. "Kau ke lantai berapa?"

"Aku ke lantai tiga." Aku bersandar pada dinding lift yang dilapisi kaca. Dari sini aku dapat melihat rambut Sasuke yang mencuat ke belakang. Meskipun cacat tapi dia masih memiliki ketampanannya. Pantas saja dia memiliki penggemardi sekolah. Sasuke memencet angka tiga.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanyaku pelan. Kupikir seharusnya aku tidak melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Sasuke orangnya dingin, mungkin tak semudah itu menjadi akrab dengannya.

"Hn."

Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban _Ya_. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil serta pena yang kusangkutkan dari jaketku dan menyerahkannya. Ia mengambilnya dan menuliskannya pada buku itu. "Terima kasih. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab."

"Hn."

**Ting!**

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Aku dan Sasuke keluar dari lift. Di sini kami berpisah, ia mengambil arah ke kiri lorong dan aku ke kanan, sesuai dengan dimana keberadaan orang tua kami yang sama-sama tengah berbicara dengan dokter.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan aku memegangi ponselku, entah apa yang membuat jejeran gedung dan pohon rindang itu terasa menarik sampai membuatku tersenyum. Aku teringat Sasuke, kukeluarkan buku kecil yang berisi nomor ponsel Sasuke. Aku mencatatnya di ponselku dan menyimpannya.

**To: Sasuke**

_Hai Sasuke..._

Perjalanan memakan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di rumahku. Tak butuh aba-aba dari orang tuaku, aku segera saja turun dan masuk ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Aku tidak boleh lelah dan beraktifitas berat. Baru beberapa menit aku mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang, ponselku berdering. Aku segera saja meraihnya, satu pesan dari Sasuke.

**From: Sasuke**

_Kau tak istirahat?_

Kali ini aku menemukan fungsi lain ponselku selain menjadi pajangan yang tak pernah berdering di atas meja. Ketika hari menjelang sore aku baru berhenti berkirim pesan dengannya. Sasuke tak seperti apa yang kubayangkan, dia mungkin layaknya buah durian yang keras dan menakutkan dari sisi luar, namun manis dan lembut ketika kita membelahnya dan menemukan bagian dalamnya.

Sejak perkenalan kami, kami sering bertemu walaupun tidak dapat dibilang pertemuan yang spesial. Kami selalu bertemu di rumah sakit ketika aku melakukan cuci darah dan ia membersihkan lukanya yang masih belum kering sekaligus mengganti perban. Ketika orang tua kami membicarakan tentang kesehatan kami yang entah semakin membaik atau memburuk, kami memilih keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan di taman tempat kami pertama bertemu.

"Jika taman ini ibarat dunia, maka bunga-bunga yang indah ini adalah manusia yang berbeda-beda." Pandanganku lurus menatap beberapa bunga warna-warni yang tumbuh di sekitar kami.

"Dan kita adalah rumput di sisi pagar sana." Sasuke menunjuk tumbuhan yang tumbuhnya di dekat pagar pembatas taman, rerumputan itu tertutup oleh pohon tua yang rapuh di sebelahnya.

Aku tersenyum miris, "Ya, aku adalah rumput di pojok sana. Selalu tersisihkan, dan tak dapat menikmati indahnya matahari seperti tumbuhan lainnya." Aku menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahku yang masih tak berekspresi apa-apa. "Tapi menurutku kau adalah pohon yang menutupiku. Kau pernah berguna, namun kini kau sudah rapuh. Kau melindungiku dari teriknya sinar dan membatasi agar hanya sedikit sinar yang masuk dari sela-sela rimbunan daunmu. Kau juga melindungiku dari hujan yang lebat, sehingga hanya tetesan-tetesan lembut yang terjatuh mengenaiku."

Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya membuatku merona. Dia memang tampan meskipun ia memiliki cacat fisik. "Tapi jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Aku ibarat pohon rapuh yang berbahaya."

Aku mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Karena terlalu rapuh, lama kelamaan aku bisa menimpamu." Sasuke setelah itu bangkit dari kursi. Kalau sudah begini aku tahu bahwa ia takkan menjelaskannya lebih rinci kepadaku. Aku harus menebaknya sendiri sampai tahu apa yang dimaksudnya.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian dengan sedikit dorongan dari tanganku, aku turun dari bangku taman rumah sakit. Sekejap kurasakan tangan kananku digenggam. Aku menoleh, mendapati Sasuke menarik tanganku agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Dengan satu tangan saja aku bisa mengangkatmu." Dia benar-benar mengangkatku dengan satu tangan dan sontak saja itu membuatku terkejut.

"HEI! Turunkan aku, Sasuke!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umur delapan belas tahun, kupikir hubungan kami semakin dekat walaupun hanya sekedar perantara berkirim pesan atau bertemu di rumah sakit. Kini aku juga mengenal ibu Sasuke, ibunya berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki wajah yang awet muda meskipun umurnya sudah setengah abad. Aku juga telah mengenalkan Sasuke kepada orang tuaku. Mereka mengizinkan aku berkawan dengan Sasuke, yang mungkin menurut mereka dengan adanya teman dapat membuat stressku hilang dan membawa pengaruh positif bagiku.

Hari Minggu, Sasuke mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan ke mall. Tentu saja mendapatkan izin dari orang tuaku amat susah. Tapi Sasuke pantang menyerah, ia berjanji bahwa ia akan membuatku senang dan akan mengajakku pulang ketika aku mulai merasa lelah.

Semula ibuku tak menyetujuinya, namun pada akhirnya ia mengizinkanku pergi jalan-jalan tanpa pengawasan mereka dengan syarat aku harus pulang ketika jam dua siang dan Sasuke menyanggupinya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, kami naik taksi untuk pergi ke salah satu mall besar yang ada di tengah kota. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di mall. Sejak turun dari taksi dan Sasuke membantuku, beberapa orang menatap kami tak bosan-bosan.

"Seharusnya kita pergi ke pantai." Keluhku. Tak henti-hentinya aku menundukkan kepala karena malu ditatap orang-orang.

"Anggap saja mereka _fans_mu." Sasuke menarik tanganku, ia tak menyuruhku berjalan cepat dan menyamakan langkah dengannya. Ia justru seperti orang tua yang tengah menjaga bayinya yang baru saja berjalan dengan memegangi tangan si bayi.

Aku dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalaku agar tegak kembali, berusaha tidak menghiraukan tatapan mereka yang terkadang menatap remeh kami berdua. Tempat pertama yang kami kunjungi adalah _Game Center_. Sasuke membelikan beberapa koin, kemudian ia mengajakku pergi ke sebuah permainan entah apa namanya. Kaki pemuda itu menginjak lima tombol seirama dengan sebuah lagu yang dipilihnya. Berkali-kali main, lagu-lagu yang dipilih Sasuke memiliki irama semakin cepat hingga beberapa orang yang lewat menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak dan melihat Sasuke bermain.

Lagu yang diputar berakhir, Sasuke menatapku yang duduk di sebuah bangku di belakangnya. "Mau main?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tapi ia memaksaku untuk bermain permainan itu. Pada akhirnya aku mengalah dan Sasuke memilihkan sebuah lagu yang temponya cukup lambat dan levelnya mudah. Kakiku bergerak di atas tombol datar berwarna merah di bagian depan, biru di bagian belakang dan kuning di tengah itu dengan kaku. Aku memang tak terbiasa bermain permainan seperti ini. Jangankan bermain, bahkan ke mall saja mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari saking jarangnya.

Kami keluar dari _Game Center _dan berlanjut mencari restoran untuk makan siang. Tatapan orang-orang berubah kagum pada kami, mungkin mereka takjub bagaimana bisa kami yang sama-sama cacat melengkapi satu sama lain. Beberapa gadis remaja yang lewat dapat kudengar perkataan mereka, mereka begitu iri pada kami yang bisa seromantis ini. Apa mereka juga ingin cacat seperti kami agar mendapatkan suatu hal bernama romantis?

"Kupikir lebih baik kita ke restoran _Fast food_."

"Kau tak boleh makan _fast food_." Bantah Sasuke, dapat kulihat dengan jelas bahwa ia mulai kesal karena berargumen denganku.

"Tapi kau juga tak suka makan _vegetarian food_, kan? Ayolah, kali ini biarkan aku mengalah." Aku meremas tangan kirinya lebih kuat dan menariknya sedikit, pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan kami berjalan ke arah restoran _fast food._

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan haru dari penjaga kasir ketika itu. Aku yang memiliki tinggi tak seberapa tak dapat melihat daftar menu raksasa yang dipajang di balik kasir itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongku hanya dengan tangan kirinya dan menahan bebanku untuk beberapa saat. Ia membiarkanku untuk membaca daftar menu sekilas. Karena tak ingin membuatnya menahan bebanku terlalu lama, aku memilih _chesseburger _untuk makan siangku kali ini dan Sasuke hanya memesan minuman _soft drink _yang katanya sudah menjadi favoritnya sejak lama.

Akulah yang membawa nampan berisikan pesanan kami. Meskipun agak lamban, Sasuke menungguku dengan sabar dan berjalan di belakangku. Sama seperti tadi, selalu ada saja tatapan-tatapan penuh arti yang mengarah kepada kami.

Seorang pria tua yang duduk tak jauh di meja kami pun tersenyum menatap kami. "Kalian pasangan yang kuat, semoga berlanjut hingga ke pelaminan." Ucapnya sebelum mengambil tas ransel lalu pergi meninggalkan restoran.

Aku tersipu mendengar perkataan pria tua itu. Sebenarnya kami juga tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain berteman. Namun Sasuke juga tak menyangkal perkataan pria itu. Aku hanya diam seolah tak memikirkan perkataannya dan mulai menikmati _cheeseburger_ku.

"Apa kaupikir kita akan sampai ke pelaminan?"

Pada waktu itu aku langsung saja tersedak mendengarnya. Ternyata Sasuke memikirkan perkataan pria tua itu. Aku mengingat bahwa ia tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, namun sudah sering ia memberikan perhatian lebih kepadaku. Tapi tetap saja aku tak mau berasumsi bahwa ia menyukaiku.

Aku pada akhirnya menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak tahu."

Setelah makan di restoran, kami memilih pulang menggunakan taksi. Aku tertidur di dalam taksi karena kelelahan. Ketika taksi sudah sampai di rumahku, aku dibangunkan Sasuke kemudian dibantu keluar dari taksi.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Dapat kudengar ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku tahu, mungkin aku tak seromantis pria lain. Aku juga tidak bisa membawamu jalan-jalan menggunakan motor sport. Tapi selama kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu ada." Ia mengusap kepalaku setelah berbicara.

Aku tersenyum lebar, wajahku kian memanas mendengar perkataannya. "Dan yang harus kau ketahui, aku tak membutuhkan pria romantis beserta motor _sport_nya. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kau."

Dalam sepersekian detik kehangatan menyelubungi tubuhku, ia memelukku beberapa saat lalu melepaskannya. "Beristirahatlah." Ia berbalik dan menjauhi pekarangan rumahku menuju taksi yang masih menunggu di depan rumah.

Kami memang tidak berpacaran, namun tanpa dikatakan juga aku tahu bahwa kami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Baik aku maupun dia juga tak meminta untuk memperjelas hubungan kami. Karena bagaimanapun aku hanya memiliki dia dan dia hanya memilikiku.

.

.

.

.

Kabar baik dan kabar buruk datang kepadaku setelahnya. Ayahku mendapatkan informasi tentang pemasangan kaki palsu di Singapore sekaligus cangkok ginjal. Untuk menjalani keduanya, aku harus berada di Singapore selama empat tahun yang artinya aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku takut, takut apabila Sasuke menemukan gadis lain yang mulai mengisi hatinya secara perlahan, aku takut apabila ada gadis lain yang mau menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Aku juga takut apabila dalam waktu yang tak singkat itu aku akan melupakan Sasuke.

Tapi perkataan Sasuke ketika ia mengantarkanku ke bandara membuatku menguatkan tekad untuk sembuh.

_Berobatlah, dan kembalilah ke sini. Aku menunggumu_…

Empat tahun yang tak pernah lepas dari obat, suntikan, terapi dan berbagai hal yang tidak menyenangkan kujalani terus-menerus. Berjalan di atas kedua kaki palsu rupanya cukup sulit, berulang kali aku terjatuh dan kesakitan. Operasi cangkok ginjalku berhasil, tapi tetap saja aku tak diperbolehkan terlalu banyak memakan _fast food_ atau ginjal cangkokan yang masih beradaptasi di dalam tubuhku itu akan terganggu kerjanya dan rusak.

Empat tahun itu pula aku sama sekali tak mendapat kabar dari Sasuke. Sudah berulang kali, bahkan hampir setiap hari aku mengirim pesan padanya namun tak pernah dibalas. Telepon juga tak pernah diangkat olehnya. Hal itu membuatku khawatir sekaligus rindu padanya. Tak sabar untuk segera pulang dan menemuinya, memberi kejutan bahwa tinggiku sudah hampir sama dengannya, sehingga ia tak perlu lagi menarikku agar berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Namun kebahagiaanku runtuh ketika melihatnya berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan slang infus di tangan kirinya.

Aku yang waktu itu baru saja pulang langsung pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Kata tetangganya Sasuke dirawat di rumah sakit namun ia tak tahu apa penyakitnya. Ibu Sasuke sudah meninggal tak lama setelah aku pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Bibi Mikoto meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat hendak mengantar Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari tetangga Sasuke, aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit yang disebutkannya. Dan benar saja, setelah menghubungi _receptionist_, memang ada Sasuke di rumah sakit itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu?" aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku agar tak menganak-sungai di pipiku. Namun melihatnya saja sudah membuatku miris. Pemuda di hadapanku seperti bukan Sasuke, ia begitu kurus dengan kulit mengkeriput. Ia seolah-olah kehilangan semangatnya dan selalu terlihat lelah.

"AIDS." Senyuman pahitnya terpatri ketika menyebutkan penyakit yang dideritanya.

"A-apa?! Sejak kapan, Sasuke? Hiks, kenapa tak memberitahuku?" kuraih tangannya yang begitu kurus bahkan mengalahkan tanganku.

"Tertular dari suntikan yang diberikan ketika aku kecelakaan." Tangannya yang kecil itu balas menggenggamku. "Kau sudah normal, selamat."

Ketika itu aku terisak dengan kuat, perjuanganku untuk sembuh hanyalah dia. Dia motivasi terbesar dalam hidupku kini harus pergi meninggalkan aku. Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirinya. "Kau harus sembuh sepertiku, berjuanglah." Ucapku menyemangatinya.

"AIDS belum ada obatnya, Sakura." Ucapannya yang amat tenang dan begitu pasrah membuatku semakin sesak. Aku membohongi diriku, berpura-pura menyemangatinya padahal aku tahu bahwa penyakit sialan itu belum ada obatnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah janji akan selalu ada jika aku membutuhkanmu. Kau harus menepatinya!" aku mengguncangkan lengan kiri Sasuke. Kondisinya semakin melemah dengan tatapan matanya semakin sayu dan tak tentu arah.

"Tapi Tuhan mungkin melarangku untuk menepatinya. Maaf."

Hari itu, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah hari itu. Kata terakhir darinya adalah permintaan maaf karena ia tak menepati janjinya. Ia dimakamkan di pemakaman dekat rumahnya. Kukira apalah arti hidupku tanpa dirinya, hanya ia yang mau menjadi pasangan hidupku.

Aku mengalami stress selama tiga bulan. Makan tak teratur, minum obatpun tak ingin. Hingga ketika aku sakit demam, dokter yang memeriksaku mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami gangguan hati karena sudah bertahun-tahun mengkonsumsi obat. Ketika mendengarnya, aku tersenyum simpul. Aku dan Sasuke adalah orang yang merepotkan dengan penyakit kami yang menguras banyak uang. Kami juga tak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang amat berarti bagi orang lain. Kami adalah orang-orang yang tidak diinginkan untuk hidup di dunia ini.

Karena itulah ketika aku didiagnosa menderita gangguan hati, aku bahagia. Aku sudah mendapatkan tempat yang layak untukku. Orang yang tidak diinginkan untuk hidup dan tidak bisa apa-apa, lebih baik mati saja, kan?

**THE END**


End file.
